Trapped in a Nightmare
by Specifire
Summary: A little angsty one-shot a friend decided to hand over. (Rating bumped up just to be safe. - Not entirely sure which one is suitable.)


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, of course, is not mine.

* * *

Natsu was lying in his bed, his breath steady. His chest went up and down as he took his shallow breaths of air. "Lucy... Luc... y, no," he mumbled, his head turning slightly, almost as if he was having a nightmare. Images of Lucy crying, being held tightly by a strange man flashed in his mind. He couldn't stop them no matter what he tried to do. Heat radiated off of his hands, he started choking up.

"Get... get away from her, you bastard..."

The stranger's eyes glowed a bright yellow color, a grin plastered on his face. Lucy seemed to be struggling, trying to get out of the stranger's grasp, but to no avail. "Natsu, just run! I'll be ok ..." Lucy tried to convince Natsu, but it didn't work. She should know he has to protect her with his life, no excuses. "Lucy, no ..." tears streamed from his face and onto his bed sheets. The stranger had wrapped a rope of some sort around Lucy's neck, she gasped as it was digging into her throat. "She's my pet now," the stranger licked his bottom lip. "I will use her for my experiments, oh ... she's the perfect subject-"

Natsu's eyes shot open, screaming loudly, he conjured flames from his hands, and breathed fire. "SHE ISN'T YOUR PET!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. Realizing it was just a nightmare, he looked at the ashy ceiling, and the burnt sheets. He didn't care about that right now, he was worried about Lucy. "Lucy," he called out. He's been having the same nightmare for about a week now, so Lucy, (as much as she wanted to say no, she took it as being important.) she let Natsu (just this one time) sleep over at her house. Natsu suddenly realized something.

He just destroyed Lucy's room.

"Ummm ..." he looked around, lucky for him, Lucy didn't answer back. But is that a good thing? His eyes widened. "Lucy!" He shouted, but no reply. He ran over to her window. Looking out he saw ... a dark figure with yellow glowing eyes. His heart stopped. Looking closer, he could see another dark figure. Please don't let it be ... "NATSU!" a familiar voice rang in his ears, he radiated with heat. "COME HERE YOU SICK BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" He leaped out of the window, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was Lucy, just as he thought. "LUCY, I'M COMING-DON'T WORRY!"

"NOW YOU'VE ANGERED ME. I'M ALL FIRED-" He was pushed off of the roof somehow. He managed to hit every object on his way down from the fall. It took him by surprise, it wasn't expected. Who was he dealing with? He's only seen him in a nightmare for about a week. Was this a vision? Is he still in the nightmare? "HELP, NATSU!" Lucy cried out, trying her best to reach him. "He hurt me ..." Natsu pushed the pain aside. Lucy is his number one priority. He jumped up and started chasing the yellow-eyed figure, following Lucy's sweet voice...

* * *

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu's bed, holding his hand. He's been out for about a month now, mumbling things about saving Lucy, getting a guy with yellow eyes ... Gray was on the other side. "I don't think he knows he's in a coma ..." Lucy whispered. Gray closed his eyes, "nothing we can do, just ... get some rest." Lucy glanced at Gray. "I'm not leaving his side. He might wake up at any second..." Gray stood up furiously, "HE'S NOT GOING TO WAKE UP ANYTIME SOON, SO STOP AVOIDING SLEEP BECAUSE OF IT." Lucy's eyes glazed, almost like her heart had broken into pieces.

"Get out ..." she said, just below a whisper. Gray's eyes widened as he stared at her. "You can't-" Lucy stood up. "GET. OUT!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. Gray's eyes sharpened, teeth gritting together. "FINE. WASTE YOUR LIFE WAITING ON HIM. I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU DIED HERE," he stormed out of the room. Gray began to cry at the thought of that. He held back tears, resisting the urge to go back there and apologize. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's bed, just beside his head. "Natsu ..." she choked out, "Natsu, wake up ..." but nothing happened.

Natsu will forever be in that same nightmare for the rest of his life, unaware of Lucy's safety.


End file.
